road_of_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brass Jazzsinger
| image = | kanji = ブラスジャズシンガー | romaji = Burasu Jazushingā | title = The Harmonious Rhapsody | race = - Hybrid | birthplace = | birthday = November 1st | age = 350 (Appears 26) | gender = Female | height = 190 cm (6'2") | weight = 86 kg (190 lbs) | eye color = Green | hair color = Orange (Normally Redhead) | measurements = 56B-26W-50H | affiliation = Sternjagers | previous affiliation = | profession = Spirit Detective Musician Artist | previous profession = | division = N/A | previous division = | team = Sternjagers | previous team = N/A | partner = Violette Beauregard Bruunhilde Schrodinger Hinata Kusanagi Shimatsu Tora | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = | bounty = 1,000,000,000 | marital status = Single | relatives = N/A | education = | status = Active | shikai = Inkudorō Indeyūsā | bankai = Inkudorō Wārudokyanbasu | resurrección =Inkudorō Utaukitsune: Cephalupe | english = Christina Vee | japanese = Megumi Hayashibara (Singing), Miyuki Sawashiro }} “Instead of fighting, can I interest you in a little concert instead?” - Brass Jazzsinger Brass Jazzsinger (ブラスジャズシンガー Burasu Jazushinga) is a Hollow-Shinigami hybrid, completely different from those of Vizards, which has partnered up with Violette Beauregard and Bruunhilde Schrodinger. Born 350 years ago, she had a typical upbringing of the mafia persuasion, which led tragically to her death via a hollow attack. As usual as these cases go, Brass was sent into the Soul Society, which allowed her to learn in the ways of Soul Reaping. Despite that, her life turned into a downward spiral after an attack as she was attacked brutally by the same hollow that now resides within her, Cephalupe. After being saved by an unknown figure, she soon became enraged by what occurred, attempting to get her vengeance. Through this clash though, the experimental hollow infused within her spirit, leaving her to her fate as a pariah within the remaining days in Soul Society. Eventually the assassination group showed up to try and kill her. Heartbroken by this betrayal, Brass would try to excape all while trying to fight the possession of the hollow. But the hollow took advantage of her disrupt mind and went berserk on the group and killed them one by one. However, the same hooded figure for so long ago would end up coming to save Brass from her hollowification and her remaining hunters. The figure would stop the hollowized shinigami from running rampant and stabilize her complete to ward off the threat of soul suicide and allow her to become a Vizard. The hooded figure that done all of that and came to her rescue would reveal herself as Violette. Grateful for the help Violette has done, Brass has decided to station herself within the human world as an investigator, aiding humans against hollow attacks in her own way. Appearance Brass as a healthy and spry woman has a decently fit build, standing at a wonderful 6’2”. Her skin, thanks to the pampered life in Violette’s mansion, was silky smooth and all with but the beauty mark on her right cheek as the only remote blemish to her look. Her green eyes sparkled like a beryl, accentuating her luscious red hair, which was large enough to reach past her shoulders. Despite how beautiful her face was, it would be her voluptuous chest that would be the most eye-catching towards onlookers. Her stomach was not as defined by abs, but that was due to her habit of drinking sake. Her hips were mighty in size as well, matching her bust to perfection. Her outfit would not at all signify that she was neither a Shinigami nor anyone that would even remotely be a member of the Sternjaegers. She had a black top hat for starters, a white brim surrounding the base. Below that, she had a yellow corset top covering most of her body, aided with but a black jacket for cover as she lead little to the imagination. Her midriff exposed, she had a matching yellow skirt surrounding her hips with black stars surrounding the end area. Yellow high-heeled boots would be the only thing remaining of her ensemble, mixed in with black lines to mix her primary colors. Personality An out and about party girl, Brass has high priority on making a situation a good time for everybody, whether that’s sneaking a few drinks on a certain ninja’s tea or simply striking up on a conversation. Surprisingly, despite being forced out of Soul Society and despite the tragedy her life had, she still retains her lax attitude. One could attribute this to her time with Violette’s group or through her time living with humans. What many people won’t surmise given her looks is that she’s a good detector of a person's morality and intentions, akin to being an empath and living lie detector, given how typical bad spirits roam around the realms. An important aspect about her is the drive for style. Her top hat, enjoyment of wearing corsets… not to mention her love of art of all kinds it adds to the conclusion that style is important to her. Even in battle she will desire to add style in some way shape or form. As an example she will always have a desire to wear her top hat, even when wearing it might leave her at a disadvantage. This love for style can be constructed as a weakness though, if pragmatism gives way to needing a song to play for example or a little quip. If her life or of her companions is on the line though she will not hesitate to choose the pragmatic action. She enjoys quite a lot the lore of and mythology to Shintoism. She didn’t discover her interest until her departure from Soul Society, hiding out within some shrines in Japan. She enjoyed the stylish drawings of kitsunes people had created, the rather stylish outfits priestesses had, not to mention the beautifully crafted magatamas too. Her enjoyment of music stemmed from the soothing melodies she would find through her time in the Soul Society. If there was a way to aid in distressing her from the pressures lay in her academy days up to the harrowing times that she was persecuted, it would be through the songs she’d listen to. In fact it was through her enjoyment that had her searching through the human world for instruments and musical styles. Jazz, swing and rock seem to be her favorite genres, though she will always say there’s nothing beating the classic guitar. She outright despises people singing badly and will outright critique people for it. If there was a trusty companion that she’d state “was on her side ever since she was born” it would be the powerful liquid known as sake. She would joke that she drinks at least 17 bottles per day and that she’s always inebriated. History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: A practical requirement for anybody desiring to become a shinigami, Brass naturally exhumes a good portion of reiatsu. Her reiatsu colors shift from form to form, with yellow being her in her most 'basic' of forms, and yellowish-green when utilizing her released forms through her mask or zanpakuto. As a visored, her reiatsu might give a feel of a hollow at times, especially when agitated or pushed to a degree. The addition of a hollow into her soul has increased her capacity by leaps and bounds, capable of matching up with other captain-level opponents in her base form. Whenever Brass releases her reiatsu, it can come across from blotches to a tidal wave of ink, which can if released, tie into her zanpakuto’s abilities. Even when in her masked form, her reiatsu exhibits this attribute, although the burst would replace the typical bursting sound with a woman’s wail. The strength of her Reiryoku is enough to push back weaker spiritual beings at incredible speeds and/or at long distances far from her. Brass herself is a casual and relaxing person, and that comes forth with her control over her Reiryoku. As if it were a song that she was conducting, she can change its strength on a whim, or she can use it to create a platform or barriers to shield her from others’ abilities. * Paralysis-Inducing Pressure: Brass is capable of paralyzing a large number of average captain-class opponents with a strong exertion of her reiatsu. She usually starts by giving a demure smile before the wave of reiatsu starts to overtake them. Opponents have said on record of a deafening sensation as if a loud scream of a banshee affected them, forcing them to double over. While she cannot hide her emotions all too well when she exerts her pressure, she can mix it, making the opponent confused or catching said person off guard. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Brass is very intuitive and observational, able to easily see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking about. This aspect ties into her detective work through her years of experience throughout the human world. Her intellect allows her to gather context clues from a person’s body language to their inflection within their words. She’s able to quickly grasp and break down the nature of an opponent’s abilities even when under said opponent’s effects. As a worldly traveler and as a rogue Shinigami, Brass has the fortunate ability to use her street smarts and her environment against her opponents, as well as playing onto one’s emotions to give her an advantage. Typically, she can pick up on a person’s flaws within the first few minutes to aid her in her endeavors and through that easily get the information that she desires whether through interrogation or other ways. Great Physical Prowess: Due to her training with her zanpakuto and with the other Sternjagers, Brass is capable of performing many a feat of strength. Like many a strong shinigami, she's able to manipulate her Reiryoku to increase her strength, speed and endurance to some extent, though her speed to a more limited amount compared to the other two. While she isn’t as strong as some sternjaegers like Violette Beauregard, she can at the very least keep up with others as Mei-fang can attest to through their sparring matches. Brass like most competitors can use around 26 percent of her natural strength, increasing her energy over to fifty percent when pushed far enough. She thanks the wonderful facilities that the Beauregard manor had for this. Alas, though while she’s strong, she naturally has her limits. Immense Willpower: Despite her tortured past, Brass has a powerful sense of will and determination, which is expressed best through her musical abilities and her inclination to smile towards people, even to opponents to a certain degree. Before she was sent to the Academy, she lead an impoverished life in the seiretei, but her hope was expressed best in the songs she'd play for passerbys. While her life was horrible before she joined the academy, it paled in comparison to how lonesome she was feeling after the incomplete infusion of Cephalupe with in her during that fateful day. Whether despite that, or due to her experiences, she contains a wellspring of willpower and inner strength, making her resolve strong enough to carry out the goals of the sternjaeger. Great Adaptability and Flexibility: People have noted how flexible and adaptable Brass is through battles with her comrades in the Sternjager. It is a core requirement to being a great fighter, but even outside of battle, Brass has uncanny adaptability. People often tell her that she's a one-woman band, that she can play various instruments of varying difficulty. Shinigami Abilities Master Kenjutsu Swordsmanship- Brass was trained more to fight like a samurai, relying on the battlefield around her, and light quick attacks that focus more on feinting and dodging her opponent while waiting for an opening for her more heavy attacks. Kenjutsu (剣術) is the umbrella term for schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. She mainly switches between a defensive stance and an offensive one, though due to her endurance, she has a penchant to become a shield for others whenever possible, utilizing her Ken’atsu (剣圧, Sword Pressure) to push enemies away from her and her compatriots. Kido Expert ''': Brass possess considerable knowledge of '''Kidō '''and its various forms. She can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though they generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Brass preferrs to collect different '''Bakudō and Kaidō '''due to their utility. Out of her kido, she would know those around the 80s range, and if she was the boasting type, she would state that she would know around forty to fifty such incantations. While in the academy days, she was able to gather quite a lot of information about the methods of using kido like '''Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment) and Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation), able to both use her kido fast and combining two kido incantations together to confuse the opponent respectively. Cephalupe The name is an amalgamation of Cephalopod and Lupine, given way to the fact that it is a combination of a Fox and an octopus hollow. Her masked form would allow her the edge she needs that one would normally lack without Bankai. Her attacks would be much more slower and, due to the nature of her abilities, more telegraphed towards the opponent. Naturally this would come with the usual Hollow abilities like Cero. Hollowfication Special Ability: When calling forth her mask, Brass is able to tap into the power of Music Manipulation: the ability to let the user manipulate and generate music, an art form whose medium is sound and silence. Its common elements are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. Her songs can not only debilitate and hurt the enemy but strengthen and bolster the allies she makes. Sentō Kagura-ryū (戦刀神楽流 War-Sword Spirit Music Style) Sento Kagura-ryu, like all of the hollow abilities start up with Brass singing the incantation name that each ability does. Music will start to swell; what song comes out is based out of Brass’s mood and emotion and could go from hard punk rock instrumentals, to an orchestral swelling tune, emanating from her mask into the field. Her reiatsu would bolster and attempt to affect the enemy, decreasing their ability to withstand her ink creations or her ink swipes. The user may even start to hit with less strength if her song is allowed to continue further. Naturally reiatsu differences may lower her effectiveness of how vulnerable this would make the target. Amano Kaguramai (天の神楽舞 Heavenly Spirit Music Dance) This ability starts up with a song that will overtake the user with enough reiatsu penetration, akin to Sento Kaguya-ryu. Unlike the former ability though, this will, with enough time and focus, force the user into dancing uncontrollably as if Brass’s voice were strings upon their very soul. Furthermore, if the full effect is taken hold, then the user will be forced to dance even if damage is applied to through Brass’s or her allies’ attacks. The song utilized can be separate or the same as other songs utilized in her other abilities, but the more effects Brass piles onto a target, the more reiatsu she uses up. Mikagura '(御神楽 Beautiful Spirit Music) This signature ability is more aimed for her and her allies than to her enemies. Mikagura aims to literally swell the spirits of her and her companions, increasing their strength, durability and speed with enough time and in that order if Brass needs to regulate her output of reiatsu. Zanpakutō '''Inkudorō '( アートを描く ) - Her sword is fashioned after an odachi, black-hilted and contains a musical-note keychain. Inner World The world of Inkudoro is a perplexing and mysterious place. At first it starts out as a white void space, no sound or image for the senses to take in. As soon as someone takes a step, colors and sounds would start to spray around the world, Brass's inner world seemingly being a canvas for people to express themselves upon. With enough expression of spirit, the world would finish out to a wonderful opera house. Now that Brass has achieved Bankai, she now stands at the conductor's stand, looking out towards the seats. Brass's trials against both her zanpakuto spirit and inner hollow dealt in fights much more different than just sword fighting a wanton monster. For Brass to defeat the ink doppleganger that is Inkudoro to her (As Inkudoro would form itself as ink versions of various persons dear to her, never truly having one stable form) she had to show her passion and drive through her art. To soothe the savage kitsune that is Cephalupe, it would be through songs and battling through instruments. The Shikai command is '''Draw: Inkudorō 'Indeyusa (アートを描く インデューサー, Japanese for Ink Draw Inducer) – Brass’s artistic ability is exemplified by this signature technique, granting her utmost control and versatility in battle. As Brass gives out the command for her sword to release, her sword becomes sheathed in black ink-like spiritual essence. Like most powerful abilities, at first glance it won’t seem to be able to do much effect given how there are Shinigami with the power of controlling one’s senses and such. But the key in her ability is granting her access to ink manipulating powers. In this state, Brass utilizes her sword mostly as a conductor's wand of sorts to lead her constructs into battle. The increase of her powers is such that she can create self-sufficient creatures for various aspects. The beauty in creation lies in the imagination of the wielder. For Brass being an artist that has transcended different mediums (Sculptures, paintings, tattoos as examples), she’s able to tap into the canvas that is the spiritual medium, from creating reiatsu weapons of varying sharpness, to barriers that could withstand powerful attacks. Shikai Special Ability: Her reiatsu increases to that of a typical lieutenant level shinigami and her ink creations are considered part of her reiatsu. Even if she seals her zanpakuto, her creations can still attack, although will eventually dissipate. Her constructs can take many forms, for suits of armor to abominations that would only exist within one’s nightmares. Depending on how much reiatsu she pours into creation will determine how powerful or the durability of the construct. Whenever such a construct “dies” for lack of a better word, the ink will stay inert. Brass can still control the ink but as a consequence, reenergizing the ink takes more reiatsu. One needs to focus on also destroying and evaporating the ink if they were to truly disable her constructs fully. Ink Dolls: (インクドールズ, Inkudōruzu) This technique creates various constructs limited to Brass's imagination. They will always be created in the black and greenish color her ink will usually be the color of. What sets this apart from her typical ability is the fact that Brass can send her reiatsu to detonate her ink creations as an explosion, but the ink constructs can attack as an extension of her own self. The ability can be extended to objects that she creates, turning them into miniature bombs, or she can just press her blade against something made out of ink to make it explode, utilizing the art around the realms as her own personal weapon. Slip and slide: ( スリップとスライド, Surippu to suraido) This technique coats the floor in a slippery substance that will send the target's trajectory in a wayward direction, making them lose control. The technique can be modified so as to create a binding patch of ink upon one's feet. If one has powerful enough reishi, they will be able to escape by evaporating the ink that is on their person. Brass mainly uses it as an ability to distract but given her ingenuity, she can use it to bring people closer to her as well, forcing the opponent to fight with her at melee range. Tattoo Seal of Invigoration and Debilitation (爽快感と衰弱のタトゥーシール, Sōkai-kan to suijaku no tato~ūshīru) An ability activated by slashing and coating the target (ally or enemy) with her ink. Depending on the image it'll increase/decrease the target's strength, speed or reiatsu. The more attributes and the stronger the effect, the more reiatsu and ink is needed to apply it towards a person. Inkudorō: Sekai Geijutsuka (世界芸術家 Japanese for Ink Drawer: The world’s artist) Brass has spent some time with training in order to craft this “most stylish and strongest” form of her zanpakuto. She readies out her blade as she yells out the release command “Subete no geijutsu o sagasu” (すべての芸術を探すJapanese for Find Art in all”), her yellow-greenish reiatsu starting to increase by leaps and bounds as her weapon starts to change form. If she’s utilized her Shikai’s ink abilities before, the ink starts to seep back into the fountain that is her zanpakuto, a pentagram made out of ink starting to form around her feet. In this pristine form, her zanpakuto seems to freeze up into a crystalized katana, the melted ink solidified. Her reishi is etched upon her sword in circuit-like lines that etch her yellow-greenish reiatsu throughout the sword, capping her blade in a pointed edge. A peculiar aspect of her sword is that the main crystalline portion of her sword changes through different colors, the blade itself is a canvas for Brass’s thoughts and emotions as she goes into battle. Her outfit changes slightly when in this form, the rather revealing clothing instead becomes an outfit befitting a ronin. Yellow and black sleeves now adorn her outfit, the black outlines of a fox across her dress’s pants, her top and bottom areas bounded by the belt she usually wears. As she fights, what is surprising to most people, her outfit’s black areas seem to change into a myriad of colors, at times becoming a beautiful rainbow of colors as she attacks with her crystalized sword. Her top hat naturally stays adorned. Bankai Special Ability: Brass’s Bankai’s special ability is an extension of her previous ability as Shikai, namely how her ink can create constructs from her reiatsu to aid her in battle. Inkudoro’s power is the reign of “art imitating life”, her constructs now imitate it to a precise manner, although Brass needs to spray ink upon the person of her desire to do so. She could create lifelike sculptures and mannequins of great fighter’s she’s seen, even of weapons like zanpakutos. Naturally as such a powerful ability, this taxes Brass’s reiatsu reserves, and the created weapon/people are weaker duplicates depending on how much reiatsu she pours in. The duplicates and created items can theoretically match the original’s power though. Geijutsu Sōzō(芸術創造 Artistic Creation) One of her core abilities which ties into her artistic power, Brass is able to mold, splatter or to generalize it as best as possible, manipulate her ink into creating wonderful sculptures… and yet she’s always been interested in manipulating the body as a canvas itself. This technique starts with Brass affixing the blunt edge of her sword onto an arm, yelling out the ability’s name. The sword will then cover the arm, spreading the crystalline paint throughout her body as it molds and shapes her body. In the arms of an artist like Brass, she’s able to mold her body and form, increasing her flexibility to higher levels. This allows her to do things like transforming her body into weapons as well, from heavy hammers to serrated swords. The determining factors of this ability are her imagination and the amount of reiatsu the ability takes. If her concentration breaks up, she can’t maintain the forms that she takes on. Moderu Hosoku(モデル捕捉 Model Entrap) An extension of the ink manipulation abilities Inkudoro has, now Brass’s Bankai has the ability to solidify and trap people or objects within it’s fold. Brass can even combine this ability with Geijutsu Sozo with her body. Of course such constructs can be breakable with a strong enough reishi level. Zōyo Shīru '''(贈与シール Gifting Seal) An extension of the Tattoo seal of invigoration. While it focuses on her improving her target, the image or word crafted will gift the person with an item based of her Bankai's special ability. '''Inkudorō Utaukitsune: Cephalupe (インクドロー . 歌うキツネ , Japanese for Ink draw singing fox: Cephalupe) After decades upon decades of working at controlling her inner hollow, Brass eventually with the help of Violette and the Sternjagers has come around her resurrection form. By focusing on the hollow and the many, many songs in her heart, she’s able to transform, her reiatsu erupting forth like a crashing wave with the potency of two captain-level Shinigami. That black ink for which she was well known for covers her entire body, covering her entire being up to her ankles, ending in white claws and paws. As the transformation finishes out, one could notice that while her voice echoes, it flings between different pitches, a testament to her control of sound. Nine tails would then spread out of her posterior, each one carrying a different mask and a musical note. The tail goes from left to right: Whole Note, Dotted Half Note, Half note, Dotted Quarter Note, Quarter Note, Dotted Eighth Note, Eighth Note, Dotted Sixteenth Note and sixteenth Note. Each tail seems to wiggle depending on the musical note, with the leftmost and rightmost one wiggling the slowest and fastest respectively. The masks etched onto each tail seem to vibrate with differing voices. Resurrection Special Ability: Her powers of music manipulation are in full force now that she’s achieved resurrection. Literally her powers of utilizing music to manipulate her opponents and allies have increased tenfold. In this form, she’s much more versatile than before, her note being able to be carried about by her nine tails. With but a few words, she can turn the weakest human into a lieutenant or captain-level fighter. She can also do the reverse if a sufficiently powerful being arises to battle her and her comrades. Speed would be the best manner to disable this ability. Chūkōsai Mikagura '''(昼光祭御神楽 Beautiful Spirit Music of the Daylight Festivities) A new day brings out rejuvenation, and with this technique her songs, no matter what they are, carry an uplifting melody which increases her stamina and health. Like all of her songs, she can transfer the song to one or multiple tails to carry the tune, increasing their potency to work on multiple people. '''Dandō Gurūvugan (弾道グルーヴガン Ballistic Groove Gun) One of the strangest techniques in Brass’s arsenal, she says the words of the technique out loud before starting to hip thrust in a leery fashion. Her tails would start to light up with a green-yellow glow, before firing off towards the target. If by some happenstance they get hit by the move, the move will gradually start to overtake the target, forcing them to do her commands if it progresses far enough. Naturally the stronger the person is, the more resistant they are to such an ability. The ability functions as the typical “earworm” concept, seeping into the brain and slowly shutting off mental priorities. Enhanced Sentō Kagura-ryū(戦刀神楽流 War-Sword Spirit Music Style) This debilitating ability is strengthened even more so as Brass achieved this form of her musical abilities. Amplified with all this hollow energy, Brass now has the ability to enfeeble the target down much more significantly, to the point that the lightest taps from a person's index finger might be able to do substantial damage to them. Enhanced Mikagura(御神楽 Beautiful Spirit Music) This signature ability is now strengthened now in the true splendor of her hollowed form, as if her song is let through, it'll be able to increase the offensive capabilities, their speed and strength substantially. In resurrection form, Brass can, as an example and if she's able to lengthen the song enough, take someone as weak as an ordinary just-awakened human, control them, and have them fight evenly with strong opponents. Other Abilities Art Prowess- One of her favorite pastimes is drawing allies or battles she's seen or participated in. To this end, she has a thorough collection of art in her abode. Music Prowess- One of her favorite pastimes is both listening to and producing music. She loves to even think of songs that would fit people. 'Keen Intellect:'Brass is highly intelligent, able to quickly figure out seemingly complex problems. In addition, she is an excellent strategist and tactician. 'Multilingual:'Brass before she met Violette and her group, was a bit of a world traveler; seeking various songs and instruments to add to her repertoire. Through that, she was able to learn the following languages: English, Spanish, Japanese, German, Hindu, and Mandarin. Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *